She Will Be Loved
by Alexander Radha
Summary: On her journey to trying to be more popular along with the help of her sister, Charlie Fabray meets the Rachel Berry. She doesn't know what she's feeling for her, but she knows it's not 'normal'. Fafaberry drabble.
1. Beauty Queen Of Only Fifteen

Charlie Fabray saw a small brunette sitting on the bleachers, glancing at the football players. Was she one of their girlfriends? She went back to listening to Coach Sylvester and walked closer to her twin, Quinn. She had recently joined the Cheerios in hopes that it might make her a little more popular at school. It wasn't her style at all, but Quinn always looked like she was having fun whenever she performed, and recently Charlie hadn't been in a 'fun' mood at all. She brought her eyes back to the small girl on the bleachers. She now saw the Spanish teacher talking to her. What was her name? It was on the top of Charlie's head but she couldn't quite find it. Rochelle? Raquel?

"Charlie, why do you keep staring at Berry? You better pay attention to Coach Sylvester or you won't be on the cheerios for very long." Santana Lopez crossed her arms and hissed at Charlie.

"Oh, yeah, of course. You're right." Charlie slinked closer and closer to Quinn to avoid the wrath of Santana. "Quinn…" Charlie whispered and tapped on her sister's shoulder. Quinn turned her head around quickly and lowered her eyes "What?" Charlie looked down and bit her nail. She shuffled her feet and straightened her skirt out. "Who's that girl over on the bleachers?" She meekly pointed over. Quinn put her hand over her eyes and squinted. "Rachel Berry? Who cares! Pay attention and don't embarrass me for the 3 months you do stay on the cheerleading squad." Quinn turned to Coach Sylvester and Charlie backed away a bit. Rachel. That was her name. Rachel Berry.

After practice, Charlie still saw the small girl sitting on the bleachers. It was starting to get chilly out. What was she doing there? Charlie could see Quinn wouldn't be ready to go right then so she crept up to the steps. Rachel was still in a daze until Charlie stepped on a dry leaf. Rachel jumped a bit and looked down. She uncrossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "Can I help you?" she called out. Uh-oh. Had Quinn been mean to Rachel? A lot of people recently started mistaking Charlie for Quinn since she had been donning the Cheerio's uniform and a ponytail. Charlie stuffed her hands in her letterman jacket and crushed the leaf under her foot. She peered off into the distance and said quietly "Just wondering why you were here be yourself." She heard Rachel stand up and looked over. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Why do you care, Quinn?" Charlie sighed. She hated when people got her confused with her sister. But it was her fault. She wanted to be a cheerleader. Just like _Quinn_. "Uh, I'm not Quinn. I'm her twin Charlie." Charlie let her eyes gazed up at Rachel but kept her head in the same position. Rachel uncrossed her arms and placed her hands together. "Oh…" she looked down "Sorry." Rachel looked back up and peered at Charlie. "You just recently became a cheerleader, right? I've seen you around but you're always in a pretty dress or a cardigan and jeans." Charlie felt her face heat up a bit-_pretty dress_, it wasn't like Rachel was saying _she _was pretty. Why did it even matter? She hadn't known this girl's name until about two hours ago. She had seen her around school every now and again, had her in English class, and knew she was in the Glee club. Why the hell did she care if Rachel thought she was pretty or not? "So, uh, why're you here?" Charlie zipped up her jacket and took a couple of steps closer to the staircase. "I was just prioritizing what I need to do the help the disaster that is the McKinley High glee club. Getting a male who had vocals to match mine is the first." Rachel proudly smiled and started to go down the stairs. Charlie gave a little smile. A lot of people thought Rachel was annoying, but Charlie liked that she knew what she needed and wanted to do. Charlie didn't even know what she wanted to wear for school tomorrow. Oh wait, she didn't need to. She was a Cheerio now. The uniform was on from the start of school 'till the end of school. She scratched her forehead and looked up at Rachel who was only 2 feet from her now. She stepped back a bit and Rachel held out her hand. "Rachel Berry." Charlie's smile widened and she clasped Rachel's hand. "You should try out for glee. We could use some backup singers." Charlie was sure most people would take that offensively, but Charlie wasn't interested in singing at all, so she didn't care. Rachel was still smiling when Charlie heard Quinn call out her name. She whipped her head around and saw Quinn tapping her foot, standing with Santana and Brittany Pierce. She turned back to Rachel and waved "Bye." Rachel smiled and gave a little wave back. Charlie wanted to talk to her more but Quinn wasn't patient at all. And Charlie didn't have a car of her own, so she had to go when Quinn 'had' to go. She scowled towards Quinn and solemnly walked over to her. She was laughing at a –probably dumb-joke Santana had told.

Charlie got in the front seat of Quinn's car and buckled her seatbelt. Brittany and Santana got in the back, giggling about some inside joke that had happened in her locker room. For someone who wanted to be more popular, Charlie sure didn't feel like she wasn't trying hard enough. She should have been in the locker room for that joke. She would have gotten it and be laughing along with them. Quinn was still laughing as she got in and started up the car. She took off her letterman and turned on the heat. It was getting really cold outside. Charlie had hoped Rachel was already in her car on the way home. Wait. Why did she care? She physically shook her head and bit at her lip. Charlie peered around and saw Santana putting on lip balm. She caught her gaze and straightened up her posture. "Why were you talking to that midget?" Santana asked in her usual acidic tone. Charlie scratched her chin and smirked. "Who?" She knew, but liked messing with Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and peered out the window. "Rachel Berry, Charlie. Why the hell would you be talking to _her_?" Charlie peered at the floor. If she said the wrong thing Santana wouldn't think she was cool. Sure, Santana was a bitch, but she was still considered 'cool' at McKinley.

"I was just asking her what her deal was. I mean, she kept staring at us like a freakin' lesbo." Charlie felt her heart sting just saying that about Rachel. Why? Why was that simple statement hurting her so much to say? She looked over at Santana who looked really offended. Had she said something wrong? She messed with her ponytail and ignored it. Charlie went to check her lip in the visor's mirror and saw Brittany peering at her from the back. Brittany knit her brows and gave a sympathetic smile. Did she know? Did she know Charlie didn't really feel that way about Rachel? She quickly shut the mirror's cover and stuck her hands back in her pockets. Quinn peered over at Charlie as she got on the road. At first, she looked a bit angry or grumpy. But her features softened and she actually looked a little guilty of something. What? She turned back to mess with the radio. She turned it on the generic pop station. Brittany and Santana wooped when a popular song came on and they started dancing as best they could in the small car. She usually preferred listening to the college or soft rock station, but today she didn't feel like listening to emotional and/or mushy songs. She wasn't sure why. But she had a clue. Maybe it was Rachel Berry.


	2. She Had Some Trouble With Herself

Charlie jogged up the stairs to her room and flopped down, sighing, onto her bed. She needed to get dressed, _again_, but have a 'nicer' outfit for dinner. Her mother acted like every time they had dinner at the table they needed to dress like they were going to a five star Italian restaurant. She fidgeted with the zipper on her skirt, too lazy to get up and look in her dresser. She looked at her phone to see if anyone had called or texted. None. She only had one person she considered a 'best friend' and they only talked on and off every other day. She tossed it on the floor, feeling making her room the tiniest bit messy was some form of rebellion against her mother's strict clean room rule. She quickly slouched down and picked it up. She heard a small knock on her door and got up to go get it. She peeked through a crack in the door and saw Quinn peering back at her. "Can I come in?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Um…" Charlie opened the door wider and looked around the hall, suspicious since Quinn rarely wanted to come in her room. It was usually only to borrow something. "Sure." She opened the door all the way and leaned back as Quinn glided in. She turned to see her sitting on the bed, her legs neatly crossed and hands on her knee.

"Come. Sit." Quinn coolly smiled. She patted a spot next to her. Charlie winced, fearing this was going to lead to something very bad. She approached the bed and sat. Quinn turned to her, ponytail swaying, and smiled again. "So, I saw you looking at Rachel Berry today." Charlie looked over at one of her walls, covered in photos of flowers, old buildings and other random things. She usually did whenever she felt down or uncomfortable. "Yeah, what of it?" Charlie crossed her arms across her chest and messed with the zipper on her letterman. Why did Quinn care who she stared at. Ever since they had gotten to high school she rarely seemed to care about anything related to Charlie or her interests. Not that Rachel Berry was an interest. Or a big one anyway. "Do you like her?" Quinn chuckled a little. It sounded more bitchy then 'Ha ha, oh my god, Charlie has a crush!'. She wasn't even sure what her sister's view of being gay or bi was. But she felt it matched up with her parents. She had a flashback of her dad watching the news and seeing a report on gay marriage. "Two men getting married, how gross." He had been slightly drunk, but it didn't change the fact that what he said was ignorant. She remembered her mom just calmly nodding in agreement with him. They seemed like cliché, old parents from the fifties. Not ones from the new millennium. But why was she thinking about this? She didn't even know Rachel Berry. She looked back at Quinn and furrowed her brows. "No, how the hell could you even think that?" Charlie looked at the floor and scratched her nose. The question had come out in a cracked voice. Quinn would know something was up. "Charlie, you know she's straight." Charlie bit her lip and turned her head "Yeah, why does that matter? I don't like her. And even if I had feelings for her, it'd be weird because I just met her today." Shit. She shouldn't have said that last sentence. Quinn closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, appearing to be arranging something in her mind. "I just- I don't want high school to be hard for you, Charlie. And if you come out as gay…" Quinn gulped after the word. It seemed a little dramatic. "Or, bi…you know how people will act. You know what they'll say about you." "I'm not gay, _Lucy_!" Charlie stood up and stared down at her sister. She knew calling her by her real first name would piss her off. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, or why you're even asking me about this, but I can assure you, I'm not, _gay_." She felt her eyes starting to get hot and her throat burning, which usually meant she was going to cry. She rubbed furiously at her forehead, biting at her lip and glaring at Quinn. Quinn was staring at the flooring, her mouth slightly agape. She stood up, tied the string on her dress, and looked closely at Charlie. "You can tell yourself that Charlie, but I'm your twin. I know you. And you feel the tiniest bit of something in a romantic way for Rachel Berry." Quinn turned on her heel and shut the door behind her. Charlie slapped a hand over her eyes and let out a slight sob, her throat hurting. What was wrong with her? Why was she so upset over Rachel fucking Berry? She had no idea who she was. She knew she was really into Broadway and singing. That was it. That was all.

She peered at the wall again. She realized it wasn't really Rachel Berry she cared about. It _was _the way people would treat her if she admitted she was anything but straight. She had never really thought of herself as that way, but she would never talk to her mom or sister about it. And if she talked to a therapist, they would just go back to her parents and talk about it. Then she would be kicked out and-…she let out another sob. Today was a shitty day.


	3. She Was Always There To Help Her

Charlie shut her locker and peered down the hallway for Rachel Berry. She wanted to join glee club, but for some reason felt it was only appropriate to do so with the approval of Rachel. She gnawed at her lip and tapped her nails at the locker door. She probably looked like a psycho, gazing down the hallway at nothing. She was supposed to look cool now. Cool so she wasn't only 'Quinn's twin sister'. She saw Quinn's boyfriend Finn coming down the hall and decided to ask him if he had seen Rachel. He was in glee too. "Uh, hey Finn." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over. "Hey Charlie, are you okay?" He gave his usual half smile and peered down at her. "Have you seen Rachel, Finn?" "Rachel Berry?" his eyes looked shifty. What was his problem? "Yeah, that would be the one." She gave a small chuckle. For some reason she was always super nervous when talking to boys, especially Finn. He was so tall and she thought if Quinn ever saw her talking to him she would freak out and assume something was up between the two of them. She leaned over to see if it was possible Rachel was walking down the hallway at that very moment. No such luck. "Uh, no. I think she's absent today. Not that I would know." He scratched behind his head. He seemed guilty of something, but Charlie felt it wasn't her business, and mostly didn't feel like asking questions or giving Finn the third degree. That was Quinn's deal. She tightened her ponytail and trudged down the hall to 's class. She had had to find out his name the day before yesterday. She needed to if she was going to be a part of glee club.

She looked into the doorframe of the classroom and saw Rachel talking to . He heart skipped a beat. Whatever conversation they were having looked super serious, so she decided to just ask him later. Before she could go back to her locker to have a makeup check, Rachel caught her glance and smiled. She walked over to her locker again anyway.

"Charlie!" Rachel happily called out. She looked over and Rachel was jogging towards her. She brushed off her uniform and smiled back at her. "Hey, Rachel." She wished she had some pockets to put her hands in. "What were you doing in 's room?" Rachel looked so cute with her thick eyelashes and straight, dark hair. But she wasn't supposed to be attracted to Rachel. Quinn was only supposed to assume that. "Um, I was going to ask about joining glee club. I was looking for you earlier so we could go together, but uh…" She gave an awkward smile and knit her brows. "Oh, that's great! We really are in need of backup singers! I don't think you need to audition, but usually likes if you sing anyway, that way he knows what parts to give you. I usually get the leads, but I'm sure every once in a while you will. There's me, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Finn." For some reason her voice sounded super happy when she said 'Finn'. She hadn't fallen for him, had she? One of the only reasons Charlie was deciding to join glee club was because of Rachel, but if she already had feelings for Finn, was there really a point? Then again, if she wanted to get into a decent college, she was going to have to have a few extracurricular activities on her record. "Right. So now you have seven." She gave a small thumbs up and saw Rachel giggle into her hand. "C'mon, let's go talk to !" Rachel grabbed her hand and slightly skipped along the way to 's class.

Charlie was sitting with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and the other cheerios at lunch. She took a small bite of her sandwich while a few of the others looked at her in disgust. They hardly ate anything, so maybe they thought eating a bit of a PB & J really was revolting. She put it down after swallowing and took a sip of diet coke. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Rachel staring at her. "You're coming after school, right Charlie?" It was the second time she had ever heard Rachel say her name, and for some reason it made her stomach sink. But in a good way. "Uh, yeah." She looked over at the other cheerios. Most of them were too wrapped up in their cellphones or a letter from Coach Sue to notice what was going on. Santana was smirking at them though. She looked back up at Rachel "It's at four, right?" "Yeah." Rachel peered at Santana and back at Charlie. She squeezed her shoulder and waved. Who did Rachel Berry eat lunch with? She took another bite of her sandwich and looked off into space. "You're joining glee, Charlie?" Quinn asked. She had her eyebrows furrowed and her lips were pouty. "I thought you were with the cheerios." Charlie tapped her fingers on the fake wood, sticky lunch table. "I can be in both, right?" She gave an uneasy smile and tried to make her eyes look earnest. Quinn wasn't taking it "You know what that'll do to your rep, right? Everyone who's in glee is a loser." "Finn's in glee." She crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek. "Finn is leaving that club as soon as I tell him to." Charlie rolled her eyes. Quinn only had so much power over Finn. Charlie was sure they would break up any day now. "You only want to go because of Berry." Santana smirked and Brittany smiled with her. "What is your problem with Rachel, Santana?" Santana gave out a small laugh and scratched the back of her ear. "She's totally un-cool and annoying, not to mention slightly mean." "And you're the perfect image of being nice?" Charlie messed with her charm bracelet. Santana laughed again and crossed her arms "Look, I don't try to come off as nice. Rachel Berry tries to portray herself as this nice little school girl, but then I'll hear her insulting one of the other losers in glee club. I'd rather be honest and bitchy than honest and fake nice." "Whatever, I don't think me being in glee will affect any of you, so can you please be quiet about it?" Charlie tightened her ponytail and took another bite of food. "Have fun sitting with Berry, Charlie." She heard Quinn say under her breath.


End file.
